


Wishes

by qunimees (rqyh)



Series: Reaching for the Skies (YakuLev Week 2016) [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqyh/pseuds/qunimees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been making conversation for a while now, talking about various somethings and random what-how-whens until it came to the point when neither of them minded the silence.</p><p>Lev was staring up at the sky now, the red and orange hues turning a dark shade of blue, contrasting the bright emerald green of his eyes.</p><p>Yaku stared at him.</p><p>(He'd always been staring.)</p><p>-<br/>
In which Yaku lets go of the stars, but he  just can't seem to let go of Lev.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven: Free Day

YAKU STARED AT the silver-haired boy next to him as the both of them lay down on the grass on the side of the road, in the part of the city where no one really bothered to go to.

They had been making conversation for a while now, talking about various somethings and random what-how-whens until it came to the point when neither of them minded the silence.

Lev was staring up at the sky now, the red and orange hues turning a dark shade of blue, contrasting the bright emerald green of his eyes.

Yaku stared at him.

(He'd always been staring.)

Lev noticed him looking, and smiled wide at Yaku.

"What is it, Yaku-san?" he asked.

And suddenly a wave of calm washed over Yaku, and he would've slept right then and there, if he hadn't wanted to just keep looking at Lev's face.

"Nothing," he answered, and it sounded a bit too vulnerable than what he was comfortable with, but then again, Lev always seemed to make Yaku do things he would never do otherwise.

Like accepting Lev's offer to watch shooting stars with him instead of going to the graduation party he promised Kai and Kuroo he'd go to, for example.

He still didn't know why he accepted Lev's offer. Okay, maybe he did―and the reason was something Yaku would never admit, not to Kuroo, certainly not to Lev―but he still didn't know why he let himself be with the boy he was certain would never like him back, especially when tomorrow would be the day he would have to leave him and try to move on for good.

But Lev's eyes had been determination, perseverance, and _fire_ , and Yaku let himself go up in flames.

Lev's eyes were the first thing he saw, the reason why Yaku fell in the first place. And then Yaku saw his smile. Then heard his laughter. Then smelled his cologne. Then felt the warmth of his hand on his shoulder. Then tasted the sweetness of his lips when Yaku lost a bet and had to play the pocky game with Lev.

Everything came plummeting down from there. What used to be suppressed feelings became baseless hope, and wishful thinking, and dreaming about Lev's lips and the softness of his hair, and crying because none of it would ever happen.

And moving away was supposed to change that. Moving away meant moving on, and moving on meant forgetting, and Yaku would do anything to forget.

So he kept the trend of training Lev, bickering with Lev, being a good senpai to Lev, because all of it would end anyway, and as long as he never told him whatever it was he felt for him, he would be fine.

And yet here he was, lying side-by-side next to Lev, on a blanket on the grass on the side of the road, in the part of the city where no one bothered to go, and Lev looked even more beautiful than he had the first time they met.

Lev had been looking his way for a few seconds now, and Yaku realized that he was talking to him.

"Ha?" he asked, head back down on Earth.

Lev laughed, and the sound of it made Yaku's heart flutter, even after all this time.

"Yaku-san's been distracted this entire time," he said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered, and bit back the _because I'm with you._

"I was asking you if it really was fine that you left the graduation party to go with me," Lev said, looking back up at the sky, which was now fully dark. "Tomorrow's a very important day, after all."

"It's fine. Really," Yaku added, when Lev started to look doubtful. "I've been wanting to see the shooting stars anyway. And parties aren't really my thing."

"Well, that I know," Lev laughed. "Remember when Nekoma freaked out when we found out how much of a light weight you actually were, Yaku-san?"

Yaku visibly grimaced at the memory, smacking Lev's shoulder lightly.

"Don't remind me. I regret everything that night," he said. _Except maybe that time when you had to carry me home and left me flowers the next day to help make me feel better._

"Do you remember the flowers I left you?" Lev asked, like he had just read Yaku's mind.

"Yeah, I did." Yaku breathed out a laugh. _I remember that they made me cry, if that's what you're asking._ "If I hadn't known any better, I would've thought you were flirting with me."

Lev blinked, then glanced down at Yaku.

"What do you mean 'if I hadn't known any better'?" he asked, a confused look in his eyes.

It was Yaku's turn to blink at him.

"Uh..." he started, not having anticipated the question. "I don't know? I mean, it's not like you like me, so it wouldn't have made sense if you gave me flowers to try and woo me?"

Lev stared at him then, an unreadable expression on his face, but then he was looking back at the stars and it was suddenly easier to breathe again.

"Is that so," Lev said, and his voice was close to a mutter.

"I guess it is so," Yaku said, and he finally teared his eyes away from Lev to look up at the stars. The poster Lev had given him had said that the shooting stars would appear somewhere between 6 PM to 7 PM. It was somewhere near six now.

"You're graduating tomorrow, huh," Lev said, and his voice sounded distant.

"Yeah. It all feels so surreal. It still feels like I'm in my first year." Yaku smiled at the thought.

"Are you excited?"

"Sort of, yeah. Also kind of nervous. I mean, moving away is kind of a big thing, and I've never lived in an apartment before. But that's why it's good that I'll leave immediately after graduation, I guess, to get used to it as soon as possible. And I'll have to get a job, but I've worked part-time at the convenience store, so I'm sure it wouldn't be that dif―"

"I'm going to miss you."

Yaku turned his head quicker than his receives, gaping at Lev.

"I―what?" Surely, he had misheard.

"I'm going to miss you," Lev repeated, and this time Yaku was sure he heard clearly.

"I..." Yaku almost frowned at Lev, turning back to the stars. "Don't say things like that, Lev." _It gives me false hope and I'd rather not cry about you at uni, thank you very much._

"I really will miss you, though," Lev said, even though he was told not to―true Lev fashion. "I'm going to miss you teaching me how to receive. I'm going to miss you buying me popsicles every now and then. I'm going to miss you clapping me on the back when I get a spike in. I'm going to miss you tutoring me before exams. I'm going to miss you calling me at three AM in the morning just to ask me if cats can read minds."

"You're going to miss me scolding you every single day?" Yaku offered, because every single thing Lev was saying was making Yaku's stomach fill with butterflies and he couldn't handle it, not now.

(Maybe at home, where he could smash his face into a pillow and scream like a teenage girl love-struck with her crush.) (Oh, except Yaku's feelings were more than that.)

"Even that," Lev replied. "I'm going to miss you."

And, because apparently Yaku loved making himself suffer, he turned to Lev and said, "I'm going to miss you, too."

And that was it, wasn't it? That was the moment Yaku would have to confess his feelings to Lev, and then he would be rejected, and then he would go to uni and date different guys who all looked like Lev, and he was going to be sad and lonely for the rest of his life.

Except, in that moment, the world seemed to have decided to cut Yaku some slack, because suddenly Lev's eyes went as wide as an owl's and he was pointing up at the sky and saying,

"Shooting stars, Yaku-san! Look!"

And Yaku was saved from his nightmare of a future as he looked up at the sky to see lines of shooting stars appearing across the dark waves of the night, and he was absolutely mesmerized by them that he forgot what he was supposed to say.

"It's beautiful," Yaku said, and felt a wave of delight wash over him. "Definitely worth ditching the graduation party for."

Lev laughed, and Yaku thought, _He's beautiful, too._

They lay next to each other, enveloped in a blanket of comfortable silence, just watching the stars pass by.

"Hey, Yaku-san?"

"Hm?"

"Did you know that there's this Russian myth that says that, if you wish upon a shooting star and seal it with a kiss, your wish will come true?"

Yaku sat up, intrigued. "Really?"

"No," Lev laughed, and Yaku sat back down, feeling silly for falling for it. (He already felt silly enough for falling for _him_.) "But wouldn't it be sweet, though, if that were true?"

Yaku hummed in affirmation. It was a very sweet thought. Then again, he already knew that Lev was a big sap. Though, not worse than Kuroo, but a big sap, nonetheless.

"What would you wish for, Yaku-san?"

"Isn't this the sort of thing that you're not supposed to tell anyone else?"

"I know, I know, but _hypothetically_ ," Lev insisted, sounding eager.

Yaku shrugged. "I wouldn't really know what to wish for."

"Maybe you'd wish to be a bit taller?"

Yaku punched him on the shoulder,  and Lev yelped, though his face wasn't unsmiling.

"You'd think after all the other times I've hit you, you would've learned your lesson by now," Yaku said, a bit irritated.

"Sorry," Lev said, and he actually did sound sorry.

"Skyscraper," Yaku grumbled, like it was an insult, though he wasn't feeling angry anymore.

Yaku looked up at the sky again, the shooting stars up ahead looking like they would never end. Yaku wished they would never end. Then he looked to the side and wished _this_ would never end.

"What would you wish for?" Yaku asked Lev.

"Well..." Lev hummed, lost in thought. "Have you heard of alternate universes?"

Yaku shook his head.

"An alternate universe is sort of like different worlds, where the names of people are the same, where the people still look the same, but everything else is entirely different.

"People could act different or dress different. People could even be older or younger in their world than they are in this world."

"So Kuroo could be addicted to video games, and Kenma could be addicted to Kuroo?" Yaku inquired.

"Yeah! That _could_ happen," Lev affirmed. "Some people say that alternate worlds can't exist, and that there could only be one in the whole universe, but..."

"But you believe in them?"

"I do. I think there's a possibility that there could be other worlds where other us's exist."

"I'm taking that this has something to do with that hypothetical wish?" Yaku asked.

Lev smiled small then, and it was a shrap contrast from his usual bubbly grins and his sunglass-essential smiles.

"Circumstances are different in other worlds. Childhood friends could be separated. Lovers could be strangers. Enemies, friends. The people who know each other might never have even met."  Lev closed his eyes then, and Yaku might've kissed him if he ever thought he had a chance. "If it was possible, I'd want―in all alternate universes―for you and I to always be together. For the possibility of never having met you be close to none. No, none at all."

Yaku sat up slowly, what Lev just said registering in his mind just as so. He looked down at Lev, who was staring up at him with another unreadable expression on his face.

"Why?" Yaku asked, voice a breathy, heart beating fast in anticipation of what Lev's answer would be.

"Because I love hanging out with you. Because I love being with you. Because I love the color of your eyes and the sound of your voice and the smell of your hair and the taste of your cooking and the feeling of carrying you up high in the air like no one can." Lev was looking at Yaku's eyes now, eyes green as ever, beautiful as ever. "Because I love―"

Lev bit his lip then, looking away with his face a bright red, making the glow of the stars shooting overhead look as dull as concrete.

 _You_ was the unsaid word, the bitten-back word, the I-wish-I-could-tell-you-this-but-I'm-to-scared-of-what-you-might-say word. And it was then that Yaku realized that the both of them were idiots. Complete, utter idiots.

"Why me?" Yaku asked, and his voice was close to a whisper, and he was still unbelieving, even now.

"Because just the thought of not being with you makes every part of my chest hurt," said Lev. "Because you were the only one who ever made me feel this way, Yaku-san."

And Lev's eyes were glassy, and his face was red, and Yaku thought, _Maybe he thought he never had a chance either._

And it was ridiculous how the two of them were so alike when they were different at the same time. And it was stupid of Yaku to think Lev never looked at him once, when the both of them knew too much about each other without anything even starting yet.

Yaku knew that Lev was as in love with fantasy movies as much as Yaku was in love with him. Lev knew that Yaku felt like he was flying whenever he would lift him up high in the air. Yaku knew that Lev was the best baker in the entire world. Lev knew that Yaku felt a little less alone whenever he came over. Yaku knew that Lev smiled real and genuine when looking at him, and that he, in turn, could say the same.

Yaku almost cried at the fact that he was so close to turning down Lev's offer, so close to saying no. So close to falling into a future of him not knowing, of him regretting.

The stars were gone now, and Yaku found them in Lev's green eyes, and if Yaku wasn't in love with Lev before, he was now.

Lev closed his eyes then, expression none short of peaceful, and Yaku was reminded of alternate universes and made-up Russian myths.

And so he leaned in, and made a wish.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely proud of this series, and so happy that I finally finished writing it. (It was three months of hell for me jfc.) Now that I'm done with this, however, the only thing left for me to do is keep on writing! 
> 
> I have tons and tons and tons of new projects I want to work on, and I can only hope that you would be willing to wait long enough for them to happen, as my writing takes a very long time and I usually write in a VERY slow pace. 
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you for reading my contribution for this year's YakuLev Week, and may you find your own personal skyscraper to stand on.


End file.
